when in Italy fall in love?
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Elena has always dreamed of going to Italy and her dreams come true when her cousin Caroline invites her to their summer home the only down fall is she also has to put up with Katherine, Caroline's sister and what happens when she starts to have feelings for katherines boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Important!**

**I got the idea for this story from a dream I had last night and I don't know about you but I tend to forget my dreams pretty quickly so today I will be writing a lot of chapters to ensure that does not happen please enjoy and I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Elena's p.o.v

"Elena honey are you ready to go?" my aunt Jenna screamed from down stairs "yeah coming down now" I picked up my suitcase and dragged it down the stairs. It was finally summer time in mystic falls and that meant to school and usually I spent summer at home being lazy but this summer my favorite cousin Caroline forbs invited me to stay in their summer home in Italy (they are rich) I was so excited I had always wanted to go to Italy and now that dream was finally coming true.

Jenna and I got in the car as I said goodbye to Jeremy he really wanted to come to the airport to say goodbye to me but he said that if he would have gone to the airport he would have tried to stuff himself in one of my suitcases so he could go to Italy as well. We had now been driving for about 5 minutes "so Elena are you excited to go to Italy?" I looked at and smiled "more than excited I have always wanted to go to Italy and now I can" Jenna smiled "that's good to hear sweetheart, Italy is very beautiful" she said with a small smile

I looked at her in shock "you have been to Italy?" she looked at me "no, Elena you know I do not like airplanes when I say it's beautiful I mean from all the pictures and movies I've seen" I laughed a few minutes later we pulled up the airport aunt Jenna helped me get my bags and then gave me a tight hug "promise you'll call everyday, or when you can which better be everyday" I laughed "yes Jenna I promise and I also promise to take lots of pictures" she hugged me once more and let me go so I did not miss my flight

My flight was at 6:00 am and it was 4:00 am (ugh I hate getting up early) and I figured I had plenty of time I walked into the security check and I was there for an hour and a half I was now rushing to get to my terminal and I accidently ran into someone "oh my god I'm so sorry I'm kind of in a hurry" he looked beyond mad because in the process of knocking into him he spilt his hot coffee onto his suit "you stupid bitch do you know how expensive this suit is?" he lunged at me suddenly someone pulled me back

"look at me you asshole it was an accident, and don't I ever catch you treating a women like that ever again understand?" he said angrily "I understand" he said looking at the man in front of him "now get out of here" he turned around and smiled at me he helped me pick up my stuff

"thank you" I said "don't worry about it" he said he handed me my stuff "that guy was being an asshole, no man should ever treat a women like that" I stuck out my hand "I'm Elena" he stuck out his too "Damon" he said with a sexy smirk suddenly an intercom came on "last call for light 227"

"oh my god I have to go, thank you again Damon" and I ran, I made it to the terminal just in time and boarded and lucky enough I got a window seat I got comfortable and prepared myself for an 8 hour flight

When we landed in Italy and it was dark I groaned it was already going to be hard finding my way to her house and now especially in the dark it would be harder. It had been a 8 hour flight so technically I landed at 2:00 pm but Italy is 6 hours ahead of us so it's actually 8:00 pm. I hailed a taxi and finding it very difficult to communicate with him so instead I just handed him the address that Caroline had given me

When got there in 30 minutes and I was in awe when I saw the house it was gorgeous I knocked on the door and a maid answered it "can I help you miss?" she asked in a very polite tone "yes, my name is Elena gilbert..." she stopped me mid-sentence "oh we have been expecting you dear come on in, you can leave your bags there I will have them sent to your room" I smiled "thank you" suddenly I heard squealing and feet running down the stairs excitedly

"oh my god Lena you're here" Caroline yelled as she ran to me and pulled me into a big hug she had always been a hugger "how was your flight? Did you find the place ok? Are you hungry" she asked a mile a minute

"Caroline calm down, my flight was great, I did find the place ok, and yes I'm starving" she locked arms with me and walked me to the kitchen "our chef made bruschetta chicken for dinner is that good?" I smiled that actually delicious "that's great" as I predicted we were sitting in the kitchen have a delightful conversation when we heard some yelling and some glass break I looked at Caroline

"don't worry Katherine and her boyfriend are fighting AGAIN" she said ugh Katherine was my other cousin also Caroline's sister and I hated Katherine so much she was such a total bitch suddenly we heard a door slam and stomping down the steps and a man came into the kitchen he had his back to us then he said "Caroline I'm going out tell your sister I'll be back when I'm good and ready" he then turned to Caroline and locked eyes with me

"well I guess it is a small world after all" I looked at him In shock "Damon?"

**Ok cliff hanger but I promise there will be an update today**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elena's p.o.v

"Damon?" I asked in shock "Elena" he said in an amused grin Caroline looked in between us as Damon and I never broke eye contact "how do you guys know each other?" Damon broke our eye contact to answer Caroline's question "there was a little mishap at the airport today, she ran into a man trying to get to her terminal in time and when she bumped into him he spilled his coffee all over himself and he lunged at her and tried to hit her and I intervened and had a little word with him" he gave Caroline with his eyes as if they knew something I did not, but did not care at this moment

"How did you get here before me?" I asked in confusion "private jet" he said with a smug smile "you..you have a private jet?" I said stuttering he looked at me and smiled "sorry I did not properly introduce myself "my name is Damon Salvatore" my eyes went wide in shock "as in Salvatore industries?" "yup CEO, owner whatever" our conversation was interrupted by Katherine entering the kitchen

"ugh who invited you" she said "I did" Caroline said "why Katherine she is a naïve little twit, a boring person and also a virgin" she said with a satisfied grin I blushed at her last comment completely embarrassed that she blurted out right in front of Damon I was still a virgin "KATHERINE" Caroline yelled at her "you had no right to say that now say you're sorry" Katherine groaned "fine, I'm sorry Elena that you are a virgin and will probably die a virgin, I'm sorry that you are poor and will never get into the class we are in and I'm also sorry that you're parents died oh wait no I'm not I never liked your parents and also sorry that you are loser and no one wants you around including me"

I felt the tears stinging my eyes "Katherine what the hell is wrong with you" both Caroline and Damon yelled the same time "no Caroline it's ok, I know when I'm not wanted don't worry I'll be on the first flight out of here" and I started to walk out "wait Elena" I heard Caroline say but I kept walking

I was surprised that when I reached my room that all my bags had been unpacked and were all put in the drawers and everything well crap now I have to repack all this stuff then I heard a knock on my door "Caroline go away Katherine doesn't want me here and I'm not going to stay a entire month with someone who does not want me here she will only make my life a living hell"

"it's not Caroline, it's Damon please let me in" I sighed and opened the door he walked and closed the door behind him "what are you doing?" he asked "what does it look like I'm re packing I'm leaving in the morning" I said "Elena you should not let Katherine bother you she does that to people to get a reaction out of people she likes to see people hurt, please stay Caroline has been talking about you all day saying how badly you have wanted to come to Italy let me give you a tour tomorrow and if you still want to leave I won't stand in your way" "fine" I mumbled "just keep Katherine away from me" "I'll do my best, now you better get some rest we are leaving the house at 7:00 am" and before I could say anything he was gone

**The next morning**

It was 6:45 and I was finally done getting ready I walked down the stairs and sighed in relieve as I smelt coffee "morning sleepy head" Damon said in a smug grin he handed me a cup of coffee, after a few minutes I could not break my eyes away from Damon I did not realize hot and sexy and…. Elena get your mind together he's the boyfriend of your cousin and your arch enemy "so Elena ready to go?" "yeah" I smiled he opened the door for me and we walked outside he led me to the garage and I was in shock at the car sitting before us "oh my god! You drive an Audi R8 V10 5.2 Fsi Quattro" he looked at me in shock

"I did not take you for a person who loves cars" "yeah my dad was mechanic he taught me everything" he opened the car door for me and I slid taking it all in he started up the engine and I clapped in joy the car sounded so wonderful he just laughed and we drove away from the house "wait a second if you flew here how did you get your car here?" I asked confused "this car is not mine it belongs to a rental car place but I do have this same exact car at home" I nodded my head finally understanding

Italy was so amazing and beautiful we had been walking around in town for over 5 hours now and there was still so much to see "Elena are you hungry?" I nodded "come on I know a great restaurant just around the corner" I followed as we walked in I inhaled the amazing scents the waitress led us to our table and we sat down I opened the menu and sighed "um Damon I can't read Italian" I admitted embarrassed "it's ok not many can? Elena do you trust me" "let's see I've only known you for a day and a few hours I guess that's enough time to trust someone" I said with a laugh "good so I'm going to order your food for you" "ok" I responded

While waiting for our food to arrive we had a long conversation just about everything and anything Damon is a really nice guy I don't understand why he would be dating that bitch Katherine he should be dating me…. No Elena get those thoughts out of your head he is taken our food came and it smelt amazing I took a bite and was amazed it was one of the best foods I have ever eaten "what's this called?" I asked "Chicken Saltimbocca" he replied "my grandmother used to make this all the time" once we finished we started walking around Italy some more and before I knew it, it was 7:30

I sighed "what the matter?" Damon asked sounding very concerned "nothing just its 7:30 already and that means we have to go back to the house soon and I have to put up with the she devil" I said and then realized what I had just said "oh Damon I'm so sorry I forgot for a second that you two were dating" he laughed "it's ok Elena she is a bitch" I looked at him confused "if you think she is a bitch then why do you stay with her?" he sighed "because she was my first love and even though a huge part of me says to leave her a tiny part of me says to stay and for some reason I always listen to the tiny part that says to stay with her" I looked at him "Damon don't listen to what your mind says listen to what your heart says" he smiled and we kept walking

We were walking by the ocean and it was so beautiful some wind blew and I shivered "Elena are you cold?" I nodded "here" he handed me his leather jacket "and I put it on I sighed as the heat surrounded me and the smell of him was so overwhelming he smelt delicious wait did I just say he smelt delicious? Oh my god what's happening to me?

Not long after we went back to the house and when we opened the door Katherine was standing there "why is that bitch wearing your jacket" she asked angrily "oh relax Katherine she got cold I was not going to let her freeze" "you should of" she mumbled Damon and I walked up the stairs and I did not realize that he followed me to my room "thank you for convincing me to stay I had a wonderful time"

"you're welcome" he said with a smile I opened my bed room door and leaned my back against it and sighed I was so screwed I was falling for Damon…

**Later that night**

I woke up and noticed it was only 3:00 am I sighed I was really thirsty so I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I was shocked to see the kitchen light on when I entered the kitchen I saw Caroline drinking from a blood bag she went wide eyed "Elena this is not what it looks like?!" she said nervously "relax Caroline I've known for a long time that you were vampires "you did?" I nodded "uncle john told me" she nodded in realization

"well good night Caroline" "good night Elena"

**End of chapter 2 what did you think please review**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Elena's p.o.v

**3 weeks later**

I sighed this has been one of the most amazing trips of my life but sadly this is my last week here I was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Damon came into the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek like he did every morning why he did it I don't know but I was embarrassed because usually when he did it no one else was around she smiled as she drank from her coffee cup and then Katherine walked in

"What are you smiling about?" Katherine asked Caroline "oh nothing that's any of your concern" she rolled her eyes "ready to go Damon? Damon is taking me shopping" Katherine said he sighed and started walking towards the door when they were out of ear shot Caroline started squealing "you are totally in love with him" she said with an amused grin

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently "oh Elena don't play coy with me admit it your in love with him" I sighed and banged my head against the table "ok, ok I admit it I'm so head over heels for him that it's not even funny" I sighed Caroline just looked at me "well why don't you tell him how you feel?" "Caroline are you crazy? Even if he did feel the same way which I know he does not Katherine would not let us be together"

I walked upstairs and without another word I walked upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom. I started writing in my diary when there was a knock on the door "whoever it I go away" I said "even me?" I heard Damon ask "yes Damon even you" I could almost see those puppy dog eyes that always broke me down whenever he wanted something

"Fine I grumbled" I opened the door and he ran in at vampire speed and when I turned around he was laying on my bed "what do you want Damon?" "Ouch someone's grumpy today" "sorry" I said "me and Caroline had a conversation after you and Katherine left and it's had me thinking" "was this conversation about me?" he asked with a smug smile

"Wow you have a big ego, no the conversation was not about you" "so anyway I came up here to ask you if you're up for a picnic?" "A picnic?" I asked in confusion he nodded "why not?" I said "good" he said with a smile "meet me outside in 5 minutes" I nodded

Like Damon asked I was waiting for me outside "ready?" I heard him ask I nodded we did not have to go far behind the house was a bunch of trees and behind them was a beautiful lake with a waterfall "wow it's beautiful" "I've seen better" he said "like what?" he suddenly became nervous "let's not worry about that right now"

He laid out the blanket and put the basket down we both sat down and he opened the he had a container of lasagna I took a bite and it was amazing "you made this?" I asked "yup family recipe" when we finished he said "now for dessert, Italian chocolates" I smiled

I was then shocked when he came behind me and placed a blindfold on my eyes "Damon what are you doing?" I asked with a smile "we are playing a game I'll put a chocolate in your mouth and tell me what kind of filling it has" "ok" it did sound like a fun game

"ok first one, open wide" I did as he asked and he placed the chocolate in my mouth "um cherry?" "Correct" he said

This game went on for another 10 minutes "ok last one, open wide" he placed the chocolate in my mouth "oh these are my favorite chocolate in the middle of chocolate" he then took the blindfold off "you did great" he said with a smile then he kissed me on the cheek

A few minutes later I was again wearing Damon's jacket because I was freezing we were laying on the blanket he had his arms behind his head and my head was on his chest I should be really worrying because every time we were together it felt like a date but I don't care

"It's so beautiful out here I wish I never had to leave" I was sitting up now "then don't" Damon said I felt him breathing down my neck and a shiver ran down my back "Damon I have no choice I'm leaving on Monday" we were looking at each other and I did not realize that our lips kept inching closer and closer until they met it was the most amazing kiss I had ever had I was so lost kiss it was wonderful

Then everything came rushing into my mind and I pulled apart from him and pushed him away "Damon that shouldn't have happened your still dating Katherine and as much I hate her I could never do this" I got up took off his jacket and ran back to the house Caroline saw me run in with tears in my eyes

She made It into my room before I could lock it "Elena what happened?" "we kissed" "then why are you crying? That's good isn't it?" "no he's still dating Katherine" and I fell asleep crying

**Monday morning**

The entire weekend that I had left in Italy I stayed in my room avoiding all contact with Damon, Caroline came into my room "ready to go?" "yeah" we walking down the stairs when I noticed that there was other bags in front of the door I looked at Caroline confused "Damon is leaving today also I nodded

We were following behind Damon in a different car when we got out of the car without a word to Damon we went in different directions Caroline came with me we made it to the security check and I put my things down I gave a huge hug to Caroline "I'll miss you" I said "you can come visit anytime" she said "you can come visit me too"

"Caroline can I ask you a question how come Katherine did not come to say goodbye to Damon" "they broke up on Friday" "the day we kissed?" Caroline nodded "oh my god I was so stupid" Caroline smiled "he boards his jet in 2 minutes RUN" I did as she said

I ran as fast my feet would take me I looked at my watch I had 1 minute then I saw Damon's jacket in the distance "DAMON" I screamed he turned around and when he saw me he dropped he things I did the same when I reached him I threw myself into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist we kissed passionately

"Damon I'm so, so sorry I love you so much" he kissed me again "I love you too" he said

**Ok chapter 3 I promise this is not the end**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena's p.o.v

Damon helped me collect my things and we walked on to his jet hand and hand I was so happy we sat down in the chairs Damon lifted up the arm rest so I could lay my head on his chest he kept kissing the top of my head but that is not where I wanted to be kissed I got up and straddled him and we started to kiss his hand were sitting on my waist when we broke apart for some much needed air we placed our heads together

Eventually I had to get off and but my seatbelt on Damon grabbed my hand and he squeezed and I squeezed back eventually I became very tired "baby are you tired?" I nodded against his head he helped me up and then we walked down the hall and he opened a door and I was shocked to see a bedroom

He laid me down and he laid down next to me I cuddled against his chest and fell asleep I was woken up by Damon shaking me "hey baby we landed" "already?" I asked he helped me up and we walked off the jet it was 5:00 pm we got into Damon's SUV the shofer started driving I had to give them directions to my house

Jenna was not at the airport yet because I was supposed to be on a regular plane I was not supposed to land for another 2 hours we pulled up to my house and Damon helped me with my stuff I got my key out of my purse and was about to unlock it when Damon pulled me by my waist into another kiss

When we broke a part I could not help but giggle I picked up my key that was on the floor cause I dropped it when he kissed me I unlocked the door "I'm home" I yelled and Jenna came running down the hall and hugged me tightly "how was your trip? Did you have a good time?" she stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Damon

"Who is that?" she asked Damon walked up to me he held out his hand "I'm Damon Salvatore" her eyes went wide in shock when she heard the name Salvatore "aunt Jenna this is my boyfriend" "really! I'm so happy" she hugged me again

"Elena where is your room?" follow me when we got to my room he placed my bags on the floor he pulled me close and kissed me once again "as much as I do not want to I have to leave I'm hungry" I frowned "can't you stay for dinner?" "I would love to but I'm hungry for blood" I nodded understandingly

We walked down the stairs hand and hand "it was nice to meet you Jenna" she smiled "likewise" we walked to the door and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed "goodbye" I said and we kissed again "bye" he said and then we kissed again "bye" I said and we kissed again, you get it this went on for another 10 minutes and eventually I had to let him go when he walked out the door I closed it behind him I laid against the door "oh my god you are so head over heels for him" I nodded "so tell me everything about your trip but start with when you met him" I told her everything and she was so happy for me

"I'm going to bed Jenna" I walked upstairs and smiled when I saw a text message from Damon

_Sweet dreams beautiful, I'll miss you tonight and I'll be picking you up tomorrow for school I love you :)_

I had totally forgotten school started tomorrow I had spent my entire summer in Italy I laid in bed and fell asleep thinking about Damon and me together

**Next morning **

I was running around the house trying to get ready for my first day back to school "Elena do you need a ride to school?" "Nope Damon is picking me up" "ohh fancy" Jenna said like a teenager. The door bed rang and I was about to run to the door when Jenna pulled me back to her she pulled me into a hug "have a great day sweetheart" I nodded and ran to the door I jumped into Damon's arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and we kissed

When we broke apart I jumped down and he took my hand I jumped in giddy when I saw the Audi R8 "would you like to drive it?" my eyes went wide "really?" he placed the keys in my hand I kissed him again "thank you, thank you, thank you" he got into the passenger seat

And I drove I was going the speed limit "Elena you know you can drive faster, cops never pull me over they see that license plate and they stay away" I drove at least 100 all the way to school. We got out and said "that was amazing, thank you so much" I handed him the keys and he put them in his pocket and he kissed me again he started kissing down my neck he let his fangs retract and he gently skidded them down my neck there was no blood just pleasure

"I love you Damon" "I love you too, I'll see you after school" I sadly let his hand slide from my hand I was walking into the school when Rebecca my best friend grabbed my hand "what was that?" she asked with a smile

"That was me making out with my boyfriend" "well does this boyfriend have a name?" "Well he's picking me up after school, you will find out then" she was about to say something when the bell rang and we went in different directions to our classes

I did not pay any attention to anything any of my teachers were saying because I was texting Damon and most of his texts were very dirty which of course made me want him more

**3:00**

It felt like forever and a day but finally the bell rang and I ran out the door and saw Damon sitting on the hood of his car on the phone he looked very aggravated he had one hand over his eyes "look resolve the problem and if you don't I resolve it myself and you won't like it if I have to do it" and then he hung up he stood up I walkd behind him and rubbed his shoulders releasing all the tension

He turned around and hugged me then he kissed me "I love you" he said with a smile "c'mon we are going on a date tonight" "really" I said with excitement we were about to get in the car when Rebecca came running out "wait Elena you promised" I rolled my eyes "Damon this is Rebecca my best friend and Rebecca this is Damon Salvatore"

Her eyes went wide when I said Salvatore "look I'll talk to tonight Damon's taking me on a date I'll call you and tell you everything" she nodded and we got into the car Damon revved up the engine then he took my hand and we drove off he drove me to the front of my house "go get ready I'll be back in 2 hours "wait what am I dressing for?"

"that's taken care of there is a present upstairs for you" he leaned over and pecked me on the lips, I was so excited I ran into the house Jenna walked over to me "how was school kiddo?" "no time for talk date with Damon tonight" I ran to my room I saw the box and smiled I was so happy

**End of chapter 4 please review, reviews make me happy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I looked at myself in the mirror the dress Damon had picked out for me to wear was so beautiful I was blue and sparkly I had put my hair in a fancy side bun I walked down the stairs when I was ready "oh Elena you look beautiful" "thank you Damon bought the dress for me" Jenna smiled

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door when I opened the door Damon looked so sexy, his eyes went up and down my body "Elena you look beautiful" he then went to kiss my check and he whispered in my ear "you look so sexy" I felt a shiver run down my spine he handed me a bouquet of roses "Jenna could you please put these in some water?" she took the roses from but my eyes never left Damon's

"Shall we?" he held out his hand, I grabbed it "we shall" I said with a smile when we got into the car I asked "where are we going "there Is a company ball tonight and I usually go dateless but now that I have a beyond sexy girlfriend I have a date" I giggled

"wait how come you never took Katherine?" "take that slut to a ball, yeah right" he said he grabbed my hand and we took off when we pulled up to the building it was so beautiful Damon got out and handed the keys to the valet before I even had a chance to reach for the door handle Damon opened the door for me

There was flashing cameras everywhere I suddenly became very nervous "Elena there is no need to be nervous just stop and pose for a few pictures answer a question or 2 and we will go inside" I nodded

Of course the only question that the reporters wanted to know was if Damon and I were dating

When we walked into the building I was again awe Damon pulled me over to a group of people "ah Damon about time you showed up" then the man noticed me "ah this must be the girl you have not shut up about all day" I blushed Damon wrapped his arm around my shoulders I listened as they told stories and spoke of things that need to happen to the company

Eventually we were pulled away from the group "may I have this dance?" "you may" I answered he led me out to the floor "he wrapped one arm around my waist the other around my waist I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder

"you are a wonderful dancer" he smirked "I know" I hit his chest " you and that damn ego" he laughed "you are a beautiful dancer too" I did not realize that my eyes started to drupe "someone's tired' he said in a sing songy voice "ready to go?" he asked

I nodded when we got into the car and drove off I noticed that Damon was driving in a total direction "Damon my house is the other way" he smirked "I know but already cleared this with your aunt, you are staying with me tonight, she packed some cloths for you for tomorrow" I smiled

I did not realize how big Damon's house was we walked in and he picked me up bridal style "Damon what on earth are you doing?" I giggled "carrying my beautiful girlfriend upstairs" when we got to what I guessed was his room he set me down and we started to kiss this kiss was different it was filled with passion, love, and lust

He tongue slipped into my mouth and he started to back me towards the bed when we reached the bed he ripped off my dress "Damon I loved that dress" "I'll buy you another one he whispered before I knew it we were both completely naked Damon was kissing down my stomach then he reached my clit and he started lick my juices "oh Damon" I moaned a minute later I felt my walls closing around his tongue "oh Damon I'm going to cum "do it' he said in a husky voice and I did "Damon I need you inside me" he gave a look "Elena are you sure?" "I'm more then positive" 'it will hurt for a second but if it hurts too much I want you to tell me ok?" I nodded he thrust into me and at first I moaned in pain and then it became pleasurable "oh god Damon harder" he thrust into me one more time and we cumed together

"wow' we said together he grabbed my hand 'I love you Elena" "I love you too" he kissed me one more time and then we fell asleep in each other's arms..

**Ok I know that this chapter is short and smutty but I'm tired so I'm going to bed please review there will be more chapters tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up and smiled as I snuggled deeper into Damon's bare chest, I sighed into his chest as his warmth surrounded me "good morning" I mumbled into his neck "good morning beautiful "i have to get up and get ready to go to school" I sighed but I did not move instead I snuggled deeper into Damon's chest.

"baby you have to get up" I looked up "please don't make me go" I said with puppy dog eyes he sighed "don't give me those eyes your I will never let you leave this bed" he growled before he rolled us over so he was on top of me he started to kiss down my neck, I saw his veins appear under his eyes and his fangs retracted then he realized shook his head and his face went back to normal "Damon" I said I touched his face and he looked away "Damon I want you to" he looked at me like was insane

"Elena you want me to drink from you? Why?" I looked at him slightly embarrassed "well when we were in Italy Caroline and I talked about her boyfriend Klaus and how when they have sex they blood share and I kind of wanted to try it" he smiled "are you sure?" I nodded he leant down to my neck and placed a few butterfly kisses on my neck then his fangs retracted and he pushed them into my neck I moaned in pleasure

"Damon I need you inside me" he stopped drinking from me he smirked at me and then before I could think twice Damon started thrusting into me "oh god" "Elena dear I appreciate the compliment but name is Damon" he said as he thrusted into me one last time before we cumed together

Damon rolled off of me and grabbed my hand once we both caught our breath Damon took a bite from his wrist and said "now it's your turn" I nodded I thought the blood would be weird tasting but it wonderful it was sweet and I wanted more but Damon pulled it away "I guess it was good" he said with a smug

I looked over and smiled and I started to get "wait where are you going?" he asked "I'm going to use the bathroom and then go downstairs and make us some coffee "ok" he said as he let my slip from his

I put on his shirt and walked down the stairs. Once I finished making the coffee I walked upstairs and opened the door and saw Damon talking to someone on the cellphone I placed our coffee on the night stand and goy on top of him straddling him

I started to place kisses down his neck and then started to kiss down his chest he grabbed my neck and started to run his hands through my hair I heard him let out a small moan "Alaric.. listen Alaric yeah that sounds great, I'm kind of in the middle of something I'll call you later" he hung up and threw the phone on the floor and turned us over so Damon was on top of me he started to kiss down my neck. He stopped and looked at me "Elena baby what's wrong?" he asked as he pushed my hair from his face "it's nothing, it's stupid" Damon looked at me "Elena I don't ever want to hear those words come out your mouth every again nothing you ever do or say is in any way shape or form stupid" I lent up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips

"Now sweetheart tell me what's bothering you" I looked up and blushed as I was kind of embarrassed "was I um good? You know in bed" Damon looked at me in shock, he sat me us up and placed me on his lap "Elena you were amazing" he said and he kissed my cheek I giggled

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 am "uh oh I guess I'm already late for school there is no point in me even going now" I said seductively he growled and pushed me back on the bed "now where were we?"

**1:30pm**

4 ½ hours later we finally made it of the bedroom we walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen "I'm pretty hungry" I said "that's to be expected" he said with a sexy smirk I sat on the counter and watched as he searched the cabinets for food

He walked over to me and stood in between my legs "I don't have much food here cause I don't usually have guests so how bout we go out?" I nodded we got to the garage and jumped into the Audi R8 and we sped off and realized as her reached for my hand that for one of the first times in my life I was happy

**Ok end of chapter 6 make me happy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

We pulled up to the diner I smiled I loved diners we walked in and the waitress led us to the table "your waiter will be right with you" we both nodded "hi my name is Sara I'll be your server for today what can I get for you to drink" she leaned over so Damon would be able to see her boobs I suddenly became very jealous "I'll have a coke, Elena?" he asked "I'll also have a coke" I said "I'll be right back with those" she said never breaking eye contact with Damon

When she walked away I crossed my arms and huffed Damon looked at "Elena baby come here" I looked up and got up and sat down next to him he wrapped his arm around my shoulders I gently placed my head on his chest "now Elena you have no reason to be jealous" I sat up and looked up at him "why not? She is so much prettier than me" Damon looked at me with shock evident on his face "Elena gilbert she is nowhere near as pretty you" he leaned down and pecked lips "remember this always I will only ever have eyes for you"

I giggled and he started to nibble down my neck the waitress came back and rudely slammed our drinks on the table "what do you want to eat?" she asked through gritted teeth "we both have cheeseburgers and fries" Damon said

We finally made it through lunch with that slutty waitress and we left walking out hand and hand "Damon" I said in a whiney voice "you have to take me home" he sighed "I know baby" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it "but can I stay with you, for a little while?" "of course" I said leaning over from my seat and kissing his cheek

We pulled up to my house and we walked inside I grabbed his hand and led him up to my bedroom I was sitting at my desk chair doing some homework that I knew was due tomorrow but I was finding it hard to concern trait with Damon kissing down my neck and rubbing my shoulders

"Damon!" I giggled suddenly we were interrupted by Damon's cell phone ringing he picked it up "what's up?" he asked who ever was on the phone

"WHAT!" he screamed throughout the conversation Damon's face became angrier with every word that left the person's mouth "fine, fine I'll be there in 10 minutes" he hung up and leaned back into his seat covering his eyes with his hand let me know how aggravated he was

I got up and sat on his lap "what happened baby?" he sighed "just someone got something wrong in the system and I have to go and fix it" "I'll see you tomorrow ok baby?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek

**An hour later**

I had finally finished my work and laid on my bed so I could relax suddenly there was a knock at the door I walked down the stairs and saw that aunt Jenna had already gotten it "hey Rebecca" I said "hi" she said nervously

"Elena I'll be back in 5 minutes just going to the store real quick" Jenna said as she walked out the door "hey Rebecca sorry I did not come to school today I kind of slept in" I said with a slight blush "I think that It was a good thing that you did not come to school today"

"Why? Was there a pop quiz or something?" "No um you might want to sit down for a second" I nodded and slowly sat down on the couch and she sat down she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly "Elena sweetheart I need you to take a deep breath" I did as she asked

"Rebecca you're scaring me what's going on" she took a deep breath "Matt is back" she said "WHAT!" I yelled I clutched my stomach and started hyperventilating I fell on the floor

"Elena!" I heard Rebecca yell and got down on the floor to hold me to keep me from shaking "Jeremy!" I heard her scream "Elena!" Jeremy yelled running down the stairs "what happened?" Jeremy asked concerned "Matt is back" she said

Jeremy's eyes went wide "Elena I need you to calm down" suddenly the front door "oh my god" I heard "Jeremy what happened?" Jenna asked "Matt is back"

"I…I…. need …need ..To…see…Damon" I said stuttering Rebecca grabbed my cell phone from my pocket she put the phone on speaker so she could still keep hold of me

"Elena sweetheart, I love talking to you but I'm kind of in the middle of something really important"

"Damon it's Rebecca Elena is in trouble she needs to see you now" on the other line I heard Damon drop something

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" and then the line went dead

5 minutes later I had managed to calm myself down a little bit but I still would not get off the floor "ELENA!" I heard Damon yell then when he saw me he ran and crouched down

"Elena sweetheart what happened?" I jumped into his arms and he started soothing me "Elena I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on" "he's back" I whispered "who Damon asked confused "Matt"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I guess I blacked out because I opened my eyes and I was in my room sitting on Damon's lap as he cradled my head against his chest and kissing the top of my head every now and again, I watched him for a few minutes and realized he was in deep thought. I shifted a little to let him know I was awake

"Elena your awake" he gave him a sad smile "Elena I need to know who this Matt guy is, and tell me what he did to you" he had nothing but concern on his face I turned around on his lap so I was straddling him he put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck

"I don't know if you want to hear it" I turned my head hiding my face away from his "Elena look at me" he used his hand to guide my head back to his "Elena it's killing me what did he do to you" I sighed and started my story

_2 years ago_

"_Hey Elena!" Rebecca said with a smile "hey" I replied "so there is a party at mystic grill tonight, you down?" I looked at her with an amused grin "Rebecca you have known me forever, you know I'm a party type of girl so of course I'll be there" "perfect can you pick me up?" I nodded my head and we went to our classes after school I drove home and when I walked into the house "mom, dad I'm home" I yelled "hi honey how was school?" my mom asked "good, hey is it cool if I go to a party tonight?" she smiled "of course as long you are home by 11:00" "thanks mom" and I ran up the stairs to get ready at 6:00 I picked up Rebecca and we drove to mystic grill _

_When we got there everyone was already doing shots I know we were not old enough to drink but we are really good friends with the bartender enough said we went to the bar and I got a shot by 7:30 I was tipsy and even though i did not want to I knew I had to stop drinking because I had to drive home Rebecca finally made her way back towards me when she was finally done flirting with all the guys "you know Matt is staring at you?" I looked over and sure enough he was _

_I walked over to him "I'm Elena" "I'm Matt" he said with a smile _

_2 weeks later_

_We were sitting at the lunch table and Matt came over to sit with us "hey babe are you coming to the campfire tonight?" "Hell yeah, that's the best party of the year" "I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok?" I nodded he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and left _

_At 7:00 I heard a horn honk and I smiled when I saw Matt waiting downstairs for me I ran down the stairs and we went to the party we had been at the party for 3 hours and I was for some reason not in a mode to drink and I was beyond bored _

_After we had gotten there Matt had totally ditched me and I was ready to go home so I went to find him" "hey Rebecca have you seen Matt?" "Um yeah I saw him about 20 minutes ago he was back there" "thanks" I walked back _

_I eventually found him his back was turned to me I tapped him on the shoulder "hey Matt…" I stopped short when I saw him making out with my other best friend bonnie without a word I ran I picked up my cellphone and called my parents "mom could you please come pick me up" I said as small tears slipped from my eyes_

_When she got there she saw that I had been crying "Elena sweetheart what happened?" my dad asked from the driver's seat "my first boyfriend and he cheats on me" I parents understood they let me be alone because they know how much a first breakup is _

_We were driving and suddenly a dog ran out in the road and my dad swerved to miss it and we ended up in the lake my mom was knocked out and my dad grabbed my hand trying to reassure me that everything was going to be ok _

_Suddenly someone came down who had seen the entire incident and my dad kept pointing to me to save me…._

_The next morning I woke up in the hospital and my aunt Jenna and Jeremy were there waiting patiently for me to wake "Elena thank god you woke up" "where's mom and dad?" suddenly tears appeared in aunt Jenna's eyes and I got my answer _

"_oh my god they died?"_

_After the accident I closed myself out to everyone the only thing I did was write in my diary _

_One day my aunt Jenna knocked on my bedroom door "Elena honey Matt is here" he walked in "hey I just heard about the accident today" I glared at him "it happened 2 weeks ago" "anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight" _

"_no" "why" he asked "Matt what the hell is wrong with you my parents died two weeks ago" "oh come on Elena what happened to the party girl?" "she died with my parents, now get out" "that's a wonderful way to treat your boyfriend" _

"_my boyfriend, we are not dating any more if it was not clear by me storming off at the campfire when I got you making out with my best friend that was me breaking up with you" then he lunged at me"_

_He grabbed my neck "you listen and you listen good no one breaks up with me I have a reputation I am the one who breaks off the relationships, and I'm not ready to break up with you" _

_Then he let go of my neck and slapped me hard against my face and said "and you can't tell anyone about me hitting or I will kill you" I was so scared that he would kill me that I literally became his little bitch I did everything he said to and it was still not good enough he still beat me every night _

_I never told anyone, it was easy to hide the bruises from everyone all I did was cover them with makeup one night I was home by myself and someone knocked on the door "what do you want Matt" "you little bitch you don't talk to me like that" he punched me 3 times in the gut and I fell on the floor just then Jeremy walked in _

_He fought with Matt for a few minutes and then was able to knock Matt out he called the police and he was arrested for abuse.._

Present time

With every word I said Damon became angrier and angrier I knew I had to calm him down so I kissed him he eventually got lost I the kiss when we broke apart Damon said "that asshole better stay away from you and as far as far away from you because if he comes anywhere you or me I will give him a taste of his own medicine

**Ok end of chapter 8 please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I stayed in Damon's arms for a few more hours "can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked "of course baby" he kissed me gently "this is kind of embarrassing to ask but can you carry me I'm really comfortable" he smirked he got up and carried me down the stairs

"Jenna I'm going to stay at Damon's tonight ok?" she just nodded she knew I needed to be with Damon right now Damon held my hand the entire way to his house we got out of the car we walked upstairs to his room he laid down and I cuddled into his chest and we both fell asleep

I woke up gasping I had a horrible nightmare that Matt found me and killed me I looked over and was saddened when Damon was not there, I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00 am I got up and the managed to be a klutz and tripped over my own feet somehow I managed to cut myself in the process and was bleeding

I walked down the hall and found Damon in his office he looked up "Elena are you bleeding?" "yeah I managed to trip over my own two feet" "here" he said he held up his wrist to my mouth and I drank when I finished I looked down and saw that the cut was gone

"good morning" he said before kissing me "morning" and I kissed him we started having a very heated make out session when his cellphone rang "why does that damn thing always ring I am having some alone time with you?" he walked over to his desk and answered then he started typing on his computer

I walked over and was straddling him I snuggled my face into his neck he wrapped one arms around me he wedged the phone between his ear and used his free hand to type

"ok I got thanks" he hung up he wrapped both of his arms around my waist "I have a surprise for you" he said I looked up "what?" I asked "we are going on a trip" "what why?"

"Elena sweet heart you are beyond stressed and I don't want you anywhere near Matt" "where are we going?" he handed me a package "unwrap it" I did and opened the box inside the box were hotel reservations for a hotel in new york"

"New York" I said with a hint of excitement "your aunt said that was the next place you wanted to visit" I smiled I gave him a chaste kiss "when do we leave?" "tomorrow, since this is a birthday present I figured we would go on your birthday"

"my birthday?" I looked confused I had been so caught in everything that was going on in my life that it totally slipped my mind that tomorrow was my birthday

"go get dressed I have another birthday present for you I want you to be able to use it a little bit before we leave tomorrow" I got off his lap "do you want to help me get dressed" I heard a growl rumble from his chest "as much as I would love to, if I do we will be in that room all afternoon and I really want to give you your birthday present"

I smiled I walked up stairs and put on some cloths I had left here from the last time I had spent the night "I'm ready" I said as I walked down the steps "you look so sexy" he said he covered my eyes "ok we are almost there one more step, ok stop now hold out your hands but keep those eyes closed" I nodded he put something in my hand and I kept feeling it to try and figure out what it was "ok on the count of three open your eyes 1….2….3" I opened my eyes and looked down they were keys I was automatically confused "Damon what are these for…."

I stopped short when I looked closer to the key it had an Audi symbol on it and it all clicked "you did not" I looked up and saw a exact replica of the Audi R8 he owns I quickly placed the keys back in his hand "Damon I can't it's too much"

"Elena look at me you love this car don't worry about the money, I have more than enough of that I want to spoil you please let me" he gave me those puppy dog eyes "fine" I said with a smile he handed the keys back to me "why don't you go check it out?" I ran to the car

I sat feeling everything the leather the steering wheel it was all mine I couldn't believe it I put the key in the ignition and listen as the car revved up "are you going to sit there or are you going to give it a test run?" "Are you coming?" "nah I have some more work to do you go have a good time" I closed the door and rolled down the window I leaned out and pressed my lips against his" "I love you" "I love you too" he said before i took off

"I drove around the entire city I was so excited" I had been driving around for about 2 hours and decided to go back to Damon's place I pulled into the garage and Damon was leaning against the wall I shut off the ignition and got out "have a good time?"

"you have no idea" I ran over to him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck "thank you" kiss "thank you" kiss "thank you" and I kissed him one more time "I want to show you how grateful I am"

"and how do you plan on doing that miss gilbert?" "well I'll give you a hint you and me in your bedroom completely naked very sweaty.." do I have to say anymore?" "nope" he ran us up to the bedroom and out cloths came off very quickly

I was laying on top of Damon still breathing very hard he moved the hair from my face "so what do you say gorgeous ready for round 10?" I giggled and started to kiss him we were interrupted by my phone ring I reached over to the night stand and answered

"hey aunt Jenna" "yeah I'm feeling much better" I was talking to Jenna but was finding it very hard to concentrate because Damon started kissing down my neck then he reached my breast and started to flick it with his tongue

"Damon" I whisper yelled "payback is a bitch isn't remember when you did this to me well now I am showing you how it felt" I felt his fingers trail down my stomach and he and using three fingers he thrusted the fingers inside my clit "it took so much to hold back a moan "yeah Jenna I'm still here" 'yeah we would love to join you for dinner, what time?" "6:00, ok see ya then" and I hung up the phone before she could say anything else and moaned as Damon continued to thrust into me

A few hours I walked down the stairs "got your car keys?" "yeah why?" "your driving so you can show off your new car to your family"

When we pulled up to the drive way I revved up the engine and everyone came running out "oh Elena I see Damon let you drive his car again" aunt Jenna said "actually no this is my car" "your car?" "it's and early birthday present"

After dinner we went back to his house and went to bed "goodnight sweet heart I love you" "I love you too" I said as I snuggled deeper into his chest

The next morning I was awoken by Damon shaking me 'c'mon the jet leave in 15 minutes" I jumped up and we made it there just in time when we got in the air I straddled Damon "you really love this position don't you?" I nodded and started to nibble at his neck

Damon picked me up and brought me to the bedroom and we made love it was more passionate then when we just had sex, I love the sex but making love is a much different experience

"welcome to the mile high club" he said with a smirk" and hour later we landed and Damon took my hand he rented a Ferrari and we drove to the hotel "Elena go get us checked in I'll get the bags" I walked over

"hi I have a reservation for two under the name Salvatore" "of course madem here are your keys and have a wonderful stay" I walked over to where Damon was waiting we walked to our room and when we got to the door I inserted the key card and when the door opened Damon sweeped me off my feet and carried me across the threshold

"I'll be right back I have to get the rest of the bags" he walked out the door and 2 minutes later there was a knock at the door "wow Damon that was fast.." I opened the door and was shocked to who I saw

"Matt?!" I said suddenly very frightened "hello babe" "how did you find me?" "I have my ways" he said with a smirk then he pushed me into the room and used his foot to close the door…

**Ok end of chapter 9 please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 remember I own nothing

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews and I'm glad you enjoy the story and I promise to continues as the ideas come, and you have any ideas of what you think should please tell me I will appreciate it **

Elena's p.o.v

Matt kept pushing me further and further into the room "what do you want?" "What do I want? I want revenge you put me in jail 2 years and now I am going to make you pay" he pushed me on to the couch he started to run his hand up my shirt "LET GO OF ME" I screamed I kept fighting kicking and screaming

He then pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at my stomach "are you done?" "never" I screamed I kicked him hard in the groin and made my run I really had no Idea what I was going because I had not had a chance to tour the room yet I hid under the bed "Elena come out where ever you are"

He walked into the bedroom and I saw his feet next to the bed he leaned down and saw me "found you" he pulled me out and started to beat me again

Then he pushed me onto the bed and started to get me undressed before he got my undergarments off he was pushed off of me "you sick abusive pervert, you stay away from her" Damon yelled eventually Damon punched him hard enough he got knocked out

"Damon" I yelled I ran over to him, he kissed me all over my face "are you ok?" "I'm fine Damon I'm just happy you're here" "you won't be fine for long" we heard from behind us my back was turned to him

I could not bear to look at him then Matt pointed a gun at me Damon tried to push me behind me but Matt had already shot the gun before I got behind Damon the bullet hit me

"Ahh" I screamed "ELENA" Damon yelled he got down on the ground next me and cradled me against him he held his wrist to my mouth "Elena drink" I tried I was able to get a small amount in my mouth but I was too weak to take anymore "Damon I just want you to know I will always" I slowly reached for his hand

"Elena don't you dare talk like that you are going to be ok I promise" I saw the tears trickle down his eyes "I love you Damon" "I love you too Elena" was the last thing I heard before everything went black..

Damon's p.o.v

"ELENA, ELENA" I looked down her eyes were closed and I could no longer here her heartbeat. I looked at Matt with more than anger "you did this, you killed her" 'that was the point" he said with a smirk "you killed her now I'm going to kill you" he laughed

"I would like to see you try" "watch and learn" I sped over to him at vampire speed "how did you do that?" "I'm a vampire, not that matters" and then I snapped his neck I watched as he fell to the floor dead

I looked back over at Elena, I felt the tears trickle down my face she was the only women I every loved what I had with Katherine was purely lust I picked her up bridal style and laid her on my chest as I laid on the bed

I just wish I could have gotten my blood into her mouth before it was too late i looked down at her one more time I kissed the top of her head "I'll always love you Elena" I went to pick her up I had to call the police and plan a funeral for her

As soon as I moved her I heard a slight moan "Damon what happened?" I looked in shock "Elena!" I screamed …

Elena's p.o.v

"Damon what happened?" he looked at me In shock "Elena?" as soon as he said that everything that had just happened came rushing back down like a ton of bricks "I thought I died" I stuttered "I thought you died too" he walked over to me and he pulled me in to a heart soaring kiss

"oh god Elena I thought I lost you" he pulled me into a hug "Damon does this mean I'm a vampire?" he nodded "I'm so sorry I never wanted this for you, you probably hate me" he said with a frown

"don't you dare say that I could not every hate you, and there is a positive way to look at this situation I mean me becoming a vampire cause I could never live without you" he kissed me on the cheek

"lets go I'm going to teach you how to drink and erase" "erase?" he nodded "so you don't have to kill anyone, you drink only a small amount and then you erase there mind" "ok that makes me feel better"

Later after Damon took me hunting we walked back to the hotel hand and hand "you are a natural you did great" "thanks" he walked me into the bedroom he sat me on the edge of the bed "Elena you don't know how scared I was I thought I lost you" I put my hand on his face "Elena when I almost lost you today it really got me thinking

He became very silent "god I've never been so nervous" "nervous?" "close your eyes" I nodded "ok open them" when I opened my eyes I was in shock at what I saw Damon was on one knee and holding a beautiful ring

"Elena I will always love you, I will only ever have eyes for you will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

**End of chapter 10 what do you think please review **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"_Elena I will always love you, I will only ever have eyes for you will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"_

I looked at him and a smile started to creep upon my face "OF COURSE" and I jumped into his arms knocking him over "so I guess this belongs to you" he picked up my hand and slipped the ring onto my hand

"Damon it's so beautiful when did you have time to buy it?" he smiled "I didn't buy it was my mother's" I covered my mouth "this was your mothers?" he nodded "I'm honored to wear your mother's ring" he kissed my hand "oh I almost forgot here is your daylight ring" he slid it on my other hand I had not needed it when we went out earlier because it was already dark outside

It was beautiful it was the same blue as Damon's ring except it had an E on it and had diamonds all around the brim "Damon it's beautiful when did you have time to get it ?" he smiled "I got it when I got your birthday present's hoping that one day you would want to become a vampire one day"

I kissed him on the cheek we were still laying on the floor with me on his chest "Damon" "yes baby" "I'm really tired" he picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed I snuggled into his chest "good night sweetheart I love you and I promise to never let anyone ever hurt you ever again" I heard him say as I fell into unconsciousness

**Elena's dream **

_I was walking in the middle of nowhere "hello? Anyone here?" I kept walking and heard something move I suddenly became very scared "I'm here" I looked over and saw Damon "Damon!" I exclaimed and ran to him suddenly he was gone and before me was Matt I was frozen_

_Literally I could not move "just because I'm dead does not mean I can't get my revenge I killed your love I looked over and saw Damon with a stake through his heart "NOOOOO" I screamed and broke away from my frozen state and ran to him "no Damon you can't leave me" I said through tears _

"_well I killed him now I'm going to kill you" and he came running towards me with a wooden stake_

I woke up gasping I looked over and Damon was sound asleep I took a deep breath it was only a horrible nightmare

I tried to go back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw Damon laying on the ground dead and it brought tears to my eyes I eventually decided there was no point in laying there so I got up and quietly opened the door and walked into the living room and turned on the TV

I sat on the couch for 2 hours and I looked at the clock it was 3:00am I heard the bedroom door open "hey" I heard him whisper I walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug "hey baby what's wrong" "I had a nightmare"

He walked me over to the couch and sat me on his lap "why did you not wake me up?" "because you were sleeping and I did not want to bother you with something as stupid as a nightmare"

He grabbed my chin and said "look at me, what did I tell you? Nothing about you in anyway shape or form is stupid" I looked at him and snuggled my head into his neck and I felt the tears trickle down my face "do you want to talk about the dream?"

I nodded and sat up "um well basically I was in the middle of nowhere and I was trying to find someone and then I saw you so I ran to you and then you disappeared and Matt appeared and I looked over and he had staked you through the heart" I could not say anything because I started crying

"Elena I promise I will be ok you don't have to worry about me" I snuggled into him "yes I have to worry about you Damon, because I love you" "you need to get some rest" he picked me up and brought me back to the bedroom

"Damon I know we have not spent a lot of time in New York but I want to go home, and I want to come back for our honeymoon" he smiled "I would really like that" he leaned over and kissed me lightly

The kiss became more heated and Damon was on top of me "Damon will make love to me?" "of course Elena, I thought I lost you today I want to be with you right now"

Before I knew it all our cloths were shed my hands trailed down his perfect abs he started to kiss down my stomach "Damon I want to try the blood share again now that we are both vampires" I said as he nibble on my ear

I leaned down and bit his neck and he did the same to me it was an amazing feeling somewhere along the way Damon entered me I stopped drinking his blood so I could let out a moan

After making love we laid together holding hands I snuggled into his chest "go to sleep my love we leave in the morning"

**The next morning**

"Elena are ready to go sweetheart?" I walked out and grabbed his hand he picked my left hand up and kissed it and admired the ring "I love you Elena gilbert, and I can't wait to be able to call you Elena Salvatore" I giggled and pecked his lips "and I can't wait to become Mrs. Salvatore"

When we landed we got In the SUV and we were driven to Damon's house when we got there Damon picked me up and carried me into the house "Damon why do you love so much to carry me?" "because I can hold you close" I giggled

We went into the house Damon was carrying me up the stairs he put me on the floor and we started kissing "so how bout we go into my room and have some more fun" he wiggled his eyebrows he grabbed my hand and we started walking into the bedroom

When we heard something get knocked over down we both looked up quickly and silently walked down the stairs "do you smell that?" he sniffed and rolled his eyes "Caroline what the hell are you doing here?" "I missed my cousin" she walked over and gave me a hug then she jumped back in shock

"how come I can't hear your heartbeat?" I sighed "remember Matt?" she nodded "well he was released from prison and he came back for revenge and he killed me" Caroline's eyes went wide with anger "I'll kill that son of a bitch" she said "already taken care of" Damon said with a smirk

"oh and before I forget I'm going back to high school" she said "why?" Damon and I asked at the same time "well I haven't been in over a 100 years and I want to see how teaching has changed since when I was taught, and I'm going to your school Elena so I know someone on my first year" she said with a smile

I hid my face in Damon's chest and said "this is going to be a hectic school year"

**Ok end of chapter 11 and make me happy like you have been and review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"OH MY GOD YOUR GETTING MARRIED?" Caroline exclaimed "will you keep it down, I'm not ready to tell Jenna yet I'm afraid she will say I'm too young" we were at my house tonight because when Jenna found out Caroline was in town she wanted to have a girls night she kicked Jeremy out of the house which I found very hilarious

We were in the middle of watching a movie and I was bored I had not paid attention to one thing said in the movie I smiled when my phone lit up

_I miss you :( -Damon_

_I miss you to baby I wish I was with you then watching some boring movie –Elena_

_Because you are not here I am forced to do work – Damon _

_Aww poor baby – Elena _

_I wish you were in my bed right now – Damon _

_Well you just have to imagine me there –Elena _

_It's not the same :( -Damon _

_Let me help, imagine me completely naked laying underneath you both sweaty and me moaning out your name, did that help? ;) –Elena _

_You little tease you will pay for that –Damon _

_How is that exactly? –Elena _

_Why don't you go to your bedroom I'll be there in 5 minutes and you will find out _

_-Damon _

I blushed and looked at Caroline and Jenna who were paying no attention to me "um I'm really tired I'm going to bed" Jenna smiled "goodnight sweet heart" Caroline gave me a smile "yeah Elena have a _good night_" she said with a wink and I ran up the stairs

I went in and closed and locked the bedroom door "what took you so long" Damon walked behind me and I shivered at the feeling of him breathing down my neck "you are a little tease do you know that?" "of course I do that's my job as a fiancé" he pushed me on to the bed and he took our cloths of a matter of seconds

He flicked my clit with his tongue I moaned rather loudly Damon stopped and looked up at me he moved his lips to my ear "if you can't keep quite we will have to wait till tomorrow to do this when we are all alone understand?" I nodded and he went back to licking up all my juices "you taste so delicious" when I finally released I sighed "Damon" I moaned "I need you" Damon smirked "what's the magic word?" he whispered in my ear "please" I moaned out loud "now what did I say about being quite?" then he proceeded to enter me "oh Damon, oh my god" I whisper moaned then we came together it was amazing "sweet dreams baby" and I fell asleep in his arms

**Next morning**

I woke up and was slightly saddened when Damon was not there but in his place was a note

_Good morning beautiful, _

_I'm sorry I could not be there this morning but I think Jenna would hate me if she found us together, I will you miss you today and please don't let Caroline get into any trouble today you know how short tempered she is and I'll be at the office all day so feel free to call me I love you and by the way I drove your car last night so its in the driveway and the keys are on the night stand_

_-Damon _

I got dressed and walked down to the guest room "Caroline are you up yet?" I asked as I walked in and she was still sound asleep "oh my god Elena why would I be up it's only 6:55" "well Caroline do I have news for you school starts at 7:30" "WHAT she screeched and jumped out of bed while she was applying her make up "Elena in my suitcase there is a portable cooler have a blood bag" I nodded and got a blood bag and drank it quickly

We walked down the stairs "bye Jenna" "bye honey have a good day" "Elena how are we getting to school we're not walking are we? I wearing new stilettos I don't walk in new heels" she complained I just rolled my eyes "relax Caroline I'm driving" he eyes went wide "wow Damon let you borrow his car?" "no he bought this for me for my birthday" "wow" Caroline exclaimed

When we got to school I introduced Caroline to Rebecca and they were getting along which is good the first 10 minutes into our first class Caroline was already complaining about how bored she was but I was actually excited we were doing experiments in our class today I did not actually know what we were doing all I knew is we were setting things on fire

10 minutes into the experiment some idiot had already managed to hurt themselves and I freaked when the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks Caroline instantly grabbed my arm tightly "Elena you will be ok" "oh my god I have to get out of here

I ran out the door and to my car and locked the doors and started to cry oh my god I almost lost control I started the car and drove to Salvatore industries and went to Damon's office but was stopped by his secretary "excuse me do you have a appointment?" "no but I need to see Damon" "no appointment you are not allowed in" she said with a smug smile "Damon and I are together" "don't try that sweetheart do you know how many times I've heard that?"

"fuck this" I walked right into his office with her following right behind me she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of the office "Damon tell her to let go of me" Damon hung up his phone "Sara let go of her now" he yelled I instantly ran to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist "Sara you are fired" "what why?" she exclaimed "I thought she was just another reporter"

"did you ask for her name?" "no" she answered nervously "did you even call me and ask if she could come in" "no" "well if you had done anyone of those things you would have known this is my fiancé" Sara gasped and ran out

"Damon walked over and closed the door he sat down at his desk and sat me on his lap "Damon I almost lost control" I said with tears in my eyes "shh baby it's ok we will get you through this I promise…" I snuggled into his chest "I love you Damon" "I love you too"

**Ok end of chapter 12 what do you think please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Elena sweetheart it's been two weeks since you left the house, you need to get out" Damon looked at me with pleading eyes "Damon I almost lost control, I'm not ready to go out yet" I said Damon just sighed he picked me up and sat me on his lap "Elena baby you will be fine, before and after school I will be with you and during school Caroline will be with you, sweet heart you have nothing to worry about" I sighed a part of me knew that he was right

"ok I guess your right" he smiled "that's my girl" he leaned over and kissed me on the lips gently and soon it became passionate and before I knew it Damon was pushing me on the bed "Damon weren't you just telling me I need to get out of the house?" he kept kissing down my neck "it can wait for a while longer" then I decided to play I used my vampire strength to push him off of me "if you want this" I said motioning to my body "you have to catch me first" and then I took off down the hall

I went to the guest bedroom and Damon was there seconds later "Elena I will find you" I could see the smug look he walked towards the guest bathroom and I took off from behind the bedroom door, I ran down the stairs and to his office and went to hide but was shocked when the door closed behind me and I saw Damon

He smiled "I told you I would find you" and he started to push me on to the desk he pushed everything off the desk and got on top of me he started to kiss me "Damon" I moaned as he kissed my neck "Damon I love to make love to you but today I want it rough" he gave me a questioning look "are you sure" I nodded

he thrusted into me so hard in fast it was amazing "DAMON I'M GOING TO…" but before I could get the words out we both released together he then flipped us back over so I was laying on his chest he ran his hand through my hair "Damon I want to get married today" he sat up and looked at me "Elena don't you want a big wedding?" I shook my head "I want to be married to you I want to be able to call you my husband and I documents I want to be able to sign my name as Elena Salvatore"

he smiled at me "if that's what you want" "it is what I want, I want Caroline and aunt Jenna and Jeremy there" "but you haven't even told them yet"

"Caroline or should I say Miss big mouth told Jenna, I have had many conversations with Jenna she was not mad she told me that I was 18 and old enough to make my own decision's and she said this is a great decision"

We walked out of the office and went upstairs and Caroline was packing our stuff "I should have known you were listening in" I said "Jenna and Jeremy are out the courthouse now and you" she said pointing at Damon "need to put this on" and through a tux at him" then she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall and started to get me dressed "you look beautiful Elena" Caroline said I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled although it was not a wedding dress it was a close second it was a long silk party dress and it was beautiful

**20 minutes later**

"do you Damon Salvatore take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health and for richer or poorer?"

"I do"

"and do you Elena Gilbert take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health and for richer or poorer?"

"I do"

"may I have the rings?"

"Now Damon repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"with this ring I thee wed"

"now Elena repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"with this ring I thee wed"

"now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Damon pulled me in to a heart melting kiss Jenna gave us both hugs and so did Jeremy and Caroline "have fun on your honey moon" Jenna yelled

"I love you Mr. Salvatore" "I love you Mrs. Salvatore"

**Two weeks later**

"I can't believe we have to leave already" "I know sweetheart but you have to go to school and I have to go to work" I snuggled into his chest Damon put all the luggage into the back of the car Damon and I decided to drive to new york instead of taking his jet

Damon and I were holding hands in the car and I became slightly sad as we left the city

**A few days ago**

"_oh Damon new york is so wonderful" he smiled "I'm glad you enjoy it" we walking through times square "oh my god Damon is that what I think it is.. it is Damon it's the words largest Hersey store, c'mon we have to go in" as we walked through the store _

_I ended up buying like 10 boxes of Reese's peanut butter cups and Damon just laughed at my addiction to these things when we got back to the hotel Damon told me we were going dancing _

_He had bought me a beautiful ball gown and we danced for like 4 hours straight and when we got back to the hotel we… I don't think I need to tell you what we did ;) _

That was only one of the many wonderful memories that I have from our trip to new york as we were driving I noticed there was like no cars on the road "Damon were are we going?" he smiled "back home don't worry I know a bunch of back roads" we were interrupted by the shrill ringing of my cell phone

"hey aunt Jenna"

"hey sweetie how is the ride back?"

"it's not bad"

"that's good, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm so proud of you and that I know you will make a wonderful wife and someday a wonderful mother"

At that statement I winced and grabbed my stomach and felt the tears trickle down my face

"ok aunt Jenna I have to go bye" and I hung up still clutching my stomach I did not even realize that Damon had pulled over he pulled me into his lap and let me cry into his chest "sweetheart I understand I know you always wanted to be a mother, hell I have always wanted to be a father but I kept that piece of me hidden under my bad boy lifestyle"

I smiled "I love you" I said and then I got back into the passenger seat we drove for about 10 more minutes and I gasped "oh my god Damon look" he pulled over there was a car flipped over and a womens head was out of the window Damon walked over and checked for a pulse "she's dead" I sighed that was horrible… "wait did you hear that?" we walked to the back seat "Damon there's a baby back here" Damon took off his leather jacket and put it over the baby so when he pulled her out of the window the glass would not hurt her

The baby started crying as Damon pulled her out of the back "oh sweetheart it's ok shh"

I said and then started to rock her back and forth to calm her down

**10 minutes later **

Damon was talking to the police officer and I could not help but listen in "thank you Mr. Salvatore for calling this in most people would have just driven by" "your welcome.. um I have a question what's going to happen to the baby girl" "well she is going to the adoption agency" I winced at that

"well could we adopt her?" my heart fluttered when Damon said that "my wife and I have been trying to have a child for a while now and we can't so we were talking about adoption and well I know she fell in love with her as soon as she held her"

"well sir you can adopt her we still have to take her hospital and double check to make sure she is ok and then you have to sign some papers"

I walked over to him "Elena sweetheart would you like to adopt her?" I smiled "more than anything"

**Ok end of chapter 13 what do you think please review**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14:remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

Damon and I walked down the hall of the hospital hand and hand and we stopped in front of the glass window I stopped and smiled at our baby girl she was so beautiful Damon wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "she's beautiful isn't she?" Damon said kissing my cheek

"she is" I said with a smile "c'mon Damon we only have one day before they release her from the hospital and we have a to do some baby shopping" he smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital and to the car

We walked into baby's R us I picked out all the cute baby dresses and I sent Damon to pick out a car seat and the crib when we finally finished we put everything in the car and we drove back to the hospital we decided to stay at the hospital that night….

**The next morning **

I woke up with my head on Damon's shoulder and Damon had his head again the back wall still asleep I looked at my watch it was 8:00 am I quickly jumped up automatically waking up Damon "what's the matter sweetheart? Are you ok?" "yeah fine I just am excited we get to take our daughter home today"

Damon smiled "our daughter, I like the sound of that" we walked over to the receptionist "how can I help you?" "Yes we need to pick up our daughter Rose McKenzie Salvatore" McKenzie was he actually last name so we decided to keep it as her middle name "of course Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore a nurse will be bringing her out momentarily" he nodded

5 minutes later I watched as the nurse brought her out "my baby" I said and took her in my arms Damon walked over to us "ok I think it's daddy's turn to hold her" I handed her over and I saw Damon's face light up "Angel you are going to be the most spoiled little girl in all of Mystic Falls" he said with a smile

We started walking out of the car and we put her into the car seat and we got into the front seat Damon took my hand into his and we drove off

**1 hour later**

We drove up to my aunt's house we both got out and we took Rose out of her car seat and we walked to the front porch I handed her to Damon so I could unlock the door I smiled as Damon started tickling her "Damon you are so good with her" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek "I think our princess is hungry I'll go get her bottle ready and walked into the kitchen

"Aunt Jenna? Jeremy? We are home where are you?" suddenly I heard feet running down the stairs "oh my god you're finally home" she came up and gave hug "so how was your trip?" "it was good, but there is something we have to talk to you about something" I said with a smile "really what?" "Damon could you please come out here"

He walked out of the kitchen "oh my god who is this little angel" she said with happiness filled on her face "she's our daughter, we adopted her we were on our way home and we saw a car accident sadly the mother died and we wanted to adopt her"

"Can I hold her?" aunt Jenna asked "oh absolutely" Damon said handing Rose to Jenna "what's her name?" "Rose McKenzie Salvatore" "McKenzie?" "um yeah her real name was Rose McKenzie so we made it her middle name"

A few hours later we went home Damon set up the crib in her room the closest room to our's and we put her down for her nap we watched her sleep for a while and then Damon eventually pulled me out of the room we walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got blood bag

"oh my god you guys finally got home" Caroline came running in she gave us both a hug then she looked at us "what's that noise, it sounds like a heartbeat" Damon and I smiled at each other "come with us but you have to be quite"

We opened the bedroom door "who is this cutie pie" "our daughter, we adopted her" Caroline smiled "I call dibs on getting to hold her as soon as she wakes up" and then we walked out of the room and into the hall

"Damon I'm so happy" "me too sweet heart" and he kissed me gently

**Ok I know it's short but I'm tired and out of idea's for the night so please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note**

**This is not a chapter and I am really sorry about that but I am having serious writers block and I need your help I need you to either review or send me a privet message with your idea's please I really need your help**

**Iron man fan2626**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating in **

**And also I would like to give a huge thank you to vamomoftwins for the idea I really appreciate it so thanks again. And finally to the chapter **

Chapter 15 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

It has been a week since we got back from our honey moon and also adopted our beautiful baby girl Rose and as much as I love her when she gets older she will totally be a daddy's girl the way Damon spoilers her

I was walking down the hall and went pass by Rose's room and saw Damon rocking her to sleep I smiled when he put her into the crib I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his back

"good morning sweetheart" Damon whispered "morning" I whispered back he unwrapped my arms and walked us out of the room "I don't want to go back to school today" I moaned and hid my face in Damon's chest "Elena do you have any idea how much school you have missed you have to go" "I know, but do you think that you can bring Rose during lunch" I asked with pleading eyes

"Elena are you sure I don't want people giving you a hard time" "I don't give a damn what they think they have no right to even say anything unless they know the real story"

"alright as long as you're sure" "I am" I smile I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him but was suddenly pulled back by Caroline "c'mon we will be late" "but wait" I got out my her grip and ran back to Damon wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck and kissing him

When we broke apart he said "I love you" "I love you too" I said and walked toward the door were Caroline was impatiently waiting

"took long enough" she said as we got into my car and drove to school as we pulled into the parking lot I noticed the cheerleaders outside "hey Caroline um when we walk past the cheerleaders they will probably make fun of me or something just do me a favor and not react because it gets us nowhere" she looked at me and nodded

"oh look who finally decided to come back to school, we thought you died but I guess not all dreams can come true" Anna the head cheerleader said, Caroline growled but she did as I asked and kept walking we got my locker "Elena why do you put up with that?" Caroline asked

"Because the teachers and principal adore the cheerleaders they can do no wrong so I will do nothing" she sighed "c'mon let's go to class" I said

When we walked into the class room the cheerleaders were already there so we sat away from them we were minding our own business when Anna yelled from across the room "hey you blonde hair girl" Caroline turned around

"you should come over here and be with the cool kids Elena is a total loser" I saw Caroline's face change a face that told me that was the last straw

"ok I've had it no one and I mean no one treats my cousin like that" Anna just laughed "I'm popular you just pissed me off let me tell you that you will regret that decision" and she turned back around

"Caroline why" I asked "because you are my cousin" I smiled and hugged her

It was finally lunch time and I was happy that I would be able to see Damon, Caroline and I waited out front and smiled when we saw him pull up he got Rose from her car seat and brought her to me

"hi baby are you being good for daddy?" I looked at Damon "she is being perfectly good" he responded "can I hold her?" Caroline asked I nodded

"while Caroline was holding her I wrapped my arms around Damon "hey sexy" he said with his cocky smile I leaned up and kissed him with so much passion when we broke apart I smiled and looked at Caroline "can I please have my daughter back?"

She handed her to me and we went over to the tables that they have outside for lunch Caroline opened her big fat mouth about the incident that happened with the cheerleaders and needless to say he was pissed

Damon came over to me and started to rub the tension in my shoulders when he stopped I noticed the cheerleaders looking this way and whispering so I decided to use my vampire hearing to it's advantage

"oh my god who is that super-hot guy over there?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" I saw Anna push her boobs up and started to walk in our direction

Damon also hearing this pulled me into his lap and Caroline handed rose back to me Anna ignoring the scene that was before her walked right over to Damon "hi I'm Anna and you are?" "not interested" he said not even looking up

Anna saw Rose "aww is this your sister Elena because if she is she is already 100% prettier then you" Damon snapped

"don't you dare talk about my wife like that" he yelled she looked shocked "wife?"

"yes Anna that is why I was gone for a month I was on our honeymoon, and for the record this is our adopted daughter" she looked back and forth between us still looking shocked and having nothing to say she stammered off into the other direction

We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of our lunch eventually Damon had to leave and I hated that I looked at my watch and I had 10 more minutes until the next class so I decided to go to the bathroom and make sure that my hair and makeup looked good

But not paying any attention I ran into a boy "oh I'm sorry" "that's ok I needed to talk to you anyway" I looked At him confused "do I know you?" "I'm Tyler Lockwood, I'm sure Caroline mentioned me we dated before her and Klaus got together"

"no she has never mentioned you and what do you want" "Katherine wants a word with you" he reached for my neck and before I could react he snapped it and every thing went black

I woke up and looked at my surroundings I was back at mine and Damon's house "oh look who finally woke up" Katherine said  
"what do you want Katherine?" "I want revenge, you stole my boyfriend" I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything I saw Tyler walked into the room "Elena you have already met Tyler but what you don't know is he is klaus's first successful hybrid which means he is half werewolf and half vampire"

"and this is my revenge" suddenly Tyler ran towards me and he bit me it hurt like hell "as you know werewolf bites are fatal to vampires and you will die" she said with a smile she then untied me and ran off

And it hit me this is the end for me

**Ok so what do you think please review**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Elena?" I heard a voice say but all I could see was darkness "Elena c'mon please wake up" the voice that I now recognized as Caroline say I opened my eye lids and winced at the bright light "yes you're finally awake" she said with a smile I was still very confused

After a minute all the memories came rushing back to me I suddenly remember the werewolf bite I turned my head quickly but to my surprise I saw nothing "where is it?" I asked "where's what?" Caroline asked confused "the…" I stopped short when I noticed I was not in Damon and my house

But I was in the house I stayed in when I was in Italy "why am I back here?" I asked very very confused "oh I brought you back to your room after you tripped and fell and hit your head, I gave you some of my blood so there would be no brain damage"

"I don't understand" I looked at her "oh silly me I'll tell you, you came down stairs to get some water I was there drinking a blood bag you told me you knew we were vampires and on your way back to your room you tripped and hit your head" she said finishing her story

I looked in shock it was all a dream? No it felt so real Damon and I getting married adopting Rose and…. And me getting bit by Tyler I looked at Caroline "what about Tyler?" she looked me in disgust "that pig Tyler Lockwood my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me? Wait I never mentioned him before how do you know about him?"

"Um not important, can I have a few minutes alone please?" she simply nodded and walked out of the room I ran my hands through my knotted hair and started breathing heavy

How could it all be a dream it felt so real I don't think I have ever had a dream that vivid it had to be real… but it's not I guess while I was out cold my subconscious showed me what I really wanted to see I threw my head against the pillow and let some tears slid down my face I should have known that was a dream nothing like that would ever happen to me

My train of thought was broken when there was a knock at my door "hey Elena it's Damon can I come in?" "yes" I managed to squeak out he walked in closing the door behind came and sat down next to me "you told me you were a klutz but I did not take you seriously" he gave me a sexy smirk that made me blush

He pushed the hair from my face "hey have you been crying?" "Um yeah it's a lot to take in" Damon looked confused "it's a lot to take in that you tripped?" "Uh no I kinda had a dream while was out cold and it felt so real I wish it was real" I said "wanna talk about?" "no!" I said all to quickly

"Um Damon if you don't mind I wanna take a nap" he smiled and nodded suddenly Katherine walked in the room "ugh your awake I was hoping you would be dead" Damon scowled at her "Katherine you do not say that to a person" "why are you standing up for little miss virgin over there" she asked and you could easily see the jealousy in her eyes

"Number 1 it does not matter she is a virgin and number 2 she is my friend" Katherine just laughed "you have known her for a day and a half and she's your friend? Anyway we are going shopping" and she pulled him out of the room when the door down stairs slammed closed Caroline appeared in my room

"so what is this dream that you wish was real?" I sighed "Caroline I don't wanna talk about it" "oh c'mon please" she asked with pleading eyes "ok fine but I'm only giving you the short version" she nodded excitedly

"well I admitted my feelings to Damon we started to date then Damon decided that we should go out of town for a while matt showed up killed me but I had Damon's blood in my system we got married and adopted a baby girl named Rose and then Tyler you ex bit me" she looked in shock then it turned into a smile

" I knew it I knew you were in love with Damon how your eyes light up every time you are with him" "Caroline I'm leaving tonight" "what why"

"because after the dream I had there is no way I could possibly face Damon any more then I already have, and you cannot change my mind" I called a taxi and I started packing my cloths I finished packing just as the taxi got there

I went to the airport and as I was about to go through security the dream hit my mind how I ran to Damon and told him how I felt about him I let a tear slip from my eyes then proceeded to walk through security

Once I got on the plane and seated the only person I could think about was Damon I don't understand how everything that happened was all a dream god I hate myself for even for a second believing that anything that wonderfull could ever happen to me

God sometimes I hate my life and you can bet your ass that today is one of those days…

**Ok so I put a twist as you can see please review and tell me what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 17:remember I own nothing

sorry for the delay I had serious writers block but I finally got an idea so I hope you enjoy

Elena's p.o.v

When I finally landed from the dreadful flight I got off the plane and headed to baggage claim once I got all my bags I started to walk when I ran into someone

"oh I'm sorry" I said "it's no problem Elena" I looked up and saw Damon right before my eyes I was frozen in place the whole point of me leaving Italy was to get away from him and now here he is right before me. "what are you doing here?"

"Katherine was being a complete bitch so we broke up and I had no reason to stay in Italy so I came back" I shivered unintentionally when his hand accidently brushed mine "I got to be going it was nice seeing you again Damon" I said pushing past him

"wait Elena do you need a ride?" "no it's ok" I said and kept walking "c'mon Elena would you rather have a ride from me or take a stinky old cab" I sighed "ok fine" I finally said and I knew it was the wrong decision but my heart just took lead

We had been driving for a while when he finally broke the silence "so why did you leave?" he asked I sighed "I have personal reasons for leaving and I'm leaving it at that" I said "c'mon Elena tell me the real reason Elena" "it's none of your damn business" I said as he pulled up to my house

I got out and he got out to open the trunk to get my bags but instead he pushed me up against the car and started to kiss me everywhere my neck my face and my lips and I could not help but melt into him

"wait stop" I finally said I opened the trunk and got my bags and started to walk towards my house "Elena don't tell me that meant nothing to you and do not tell me that dream meant nothing to you because it definitely meant something to me"

I turned around in shock "how did you know about that?" he took a deep breath

"when you got knocked out you looked like you were having some sort of nightmare so because you were not wearing any vervain I decided to give you a nicer dream of what the rest of your time in Italy could be like I never expected it go that far but it was your dream and even though I gave the dream to you, you can change it how you want it to happen" I looked in shock and I felt tears sliding down my face

I couldn't help myself so I dropped my bags and ran to him I wrapped myself around him and started kissing him passionately "I love you" he said in between kisses "I love you too" I said

When we broke he smiled he bent down and put my bags back into his car "your aunt is not expecting for another month so I thought you could stay at my place for a while" I nodded "I would really like that" we got back into the car and we drove to his house

I could not believe it literally this is a dream come true, to think I was sad for absolutely no reason I love him so much and I could not be happier

"Elena?" I looked up and realized that we had arrived I got out and we brought all the luggage up to his I mean our room once we got there he pulled me into a very passionate kiss and before I knew it I was laying on the bed and Damon was on top of me

Within seconds all of our clothing had been removed Damon was kissing all over my body "Damon I need you" I moaned he looked at me "Elena if I hurt you, you need to tell me" I looked up in confusion then I realized and blushed "it's ok baby I know what's going through that pretty little brain of yours"

When we finished making love we laid there holding each other I snuggled into his chest "I'm hungry" I moaned he laughed "I don't have any human food here but we can go get something" I nodded into his chest and got up

I put on my clothing and Damon just watched me "c'mon the show is over" I said with a laugh he got up and using vampire speed he got dressed once we got into his car he asked "ok baby what are you in the mood for?" "Chinese" he laughed and started driving

"this is the best Chinese place I know" we walked hand and hand into the restaurant and we noticed there was a line out the door for people to be seated "I think we should just order take out" I said and he agreed

We eventually made it back home and we ate the food in our bedroom and watched TV

Eventually I started to fall asleep "I love you Damon" I said and the last thing I remember hearing was "I love you too"

**Ok end of this chapter please review**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok I'm super sorry I know it has taken forever and a day to update but I have a lot of ideas for this chapter so I hope you enjoy

Chapter 18 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up to the sun shining through the window It took me a minute to remember where I was but when I remembered I jumped up and looked over at Damon and sighed in relieve knowing that everything that had happened yesterday was not a dream like the last time

I made my way out of Damon's arms and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower I hadn't even been in the shower for five minutes when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist "good morning sweetheart" he said kissing my shoulder "morning" I sad with a smile

After sharing a shower Damon went to get dressed while I did my hair and makeup once I finished I walked back into the bedroom but there was no sign of Damon "Damon?" I called out I walked down the stairs and into his office and saw him working he saw me and smiled I walked over to him and sat on his lap "let me finish this email and then it will be me and you the rest of the day" I snuggled my head into his chest

When he finished we walked out of the office and started walking towards the door "so babe what are we doing today?" he asked "I don't really care as long as I'm with you, I mean I'm so scared this is another dream and I'll wake up and…." He wrapped his arms around my waist "I promise this is not a dream" I snuggled into his chest "hey we could always go back to Italy" I looked up at him

"what about Katherine?" he scrunched his eyebrows together "screw Katherine I will not let her stand in front of me and you being happy" I smiled when he said that I really knew that Damon was in love with me

"I would really like that" I said with a smile "well you go get your bags and I'll call the pilot to my privet jet and we will go back so I can give a real tour of Italy"

An hour later we were on the plane headed back to Italy I was snuggled into Damon's chest and he was checking emails "Damon I thought you said you are not working for the rest of the day" I said with a frown

"I'm really sorry baby it's just the president of my company is an idiot and I'm going to fire him as soon as we get back but until then I kind of have to clean up all the messes that he is making" I nodded

"he Damon can I ask you a question?" "of course baby what is it?" I was slightly nervous "in my dream I knew all about matt and what he had done to me how did you know?" "Caroline told me, when I saw you having the nightmare before I gave you the good dream you kept saying don't touch me matt and I asked her and she told me everything Elena and I am so sorry that happened to you and I swear to god if we ever cross paths with him I will kick his sorry ass so hard that when he wakes up it will be in 10 years" I smiled

The rest of the flight was good Damon and I talked about small stuff like our likes and dislikes because even though we discussed it in the dream it was no where near the same

When we landed Damon again rented the Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI Quattro and we drove back to Caroline and Katherine's place when we pulled into the drive way Damon smiled "Katherine is not here thank god" he said as he pointed to the garage where her car usually sat Damon used his key to get into the house

"Caroline we are back" I yelled out "she came running down the stairs at vampire speed "oh my god thank you so much for coming back I missed you so much even though Katherine is my sister and I'm supposed to love her but she is a complete bitch"

You and Damon can stay in the bedroom that Elena was originally staying in" we nodded and walked up the stairs and we unpacked our stuff and I laid down on the bed "do you mind if we take a nap I have serious jet lag" he just nodded and pulled the cover down and we went to sleep

We were awoken by the front door opening and then slamming closed we heard nothing for a few seconds and then our bedroom door flew open

"what the hell are you doing in bed with my boyfriend" Katherine yelled at me and in the process pulled me out of the bed and threw me onto the tile floor "Katherine get the hell away from her" Caroline managed to pull her away from me and Damon helped me up and then gave me some of hi blood just to make sure there was no injuries to me

"Katherine Elena is my girlfriend you and I broke up remember" she scoffed "Damon every time we fight we break up and then you come back and we have hot make up sex that is our thing" "well not any more now get the hell out of our room"

"ok well just a warning Elena watch your back and sleep with one eye open" and then she walked out…..

**Ok again I'm sorry for taking so long to update but please tell me what you think**


End file.
